


Girl's Day

by aForgottenWeasley



Series: Neighbors AU [16]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, I LOVE HAPPY ENDINGS, Ignores All Team Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 04:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10297088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aForgottenWeasley/pseuds/aForgottenWeasley
Summary: Prompt: We have weekly get-togethers where we gossip about our other neighbors AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> I originally planned to have Laura Barton in this, but for reasons I just took her out. Sorry! (I really do love her). Also, I made a slight change to the prompt. Instead of them having weekly get-togethers, they'll be **monthly**. And the neighbors that are spoken of in here, they technically are neighbors since each couple live in different apartments/penthouse ;)

The quinjet lands in an empty field, the ramp lowering moments later as the four occupants step off. Pepper and Natasha look as immaculate as always, but Darcy and Jane are squinting against the blaring morning sun as they trail after the other two through knee high grass.

"We really need to tone down the alcohol," Jane mumbles miserably, trying to shield her eyes as best as she can with her right hand.

"Pft. Speak for yourself, lightweight." Darcy's come prepared, a rather large pair of sunglasses being settled on her face to block the sun's rays. "We just need to remember to not start drinking until we actually get to the farm. We always drink beforehand and we're always hungover the following morning when we get here."

Pepper and Natasha grin over their shoulders.

"If you try to sneak anything out, the boys will get suspicious about our monthly _Spa Getaways,_ " Natasha informs them. "Do you really want Clint to figure out we're using his farm for our monthly gossip sessions?"

"Or worse. Tony?" Pepper laughs.

"Ugh. No," Darcy fake gags.

"I still don't see why we can't invite Thor," Jane muses. "He's great at braiding hair."

"Yeah, but he's also a very nice piece of man meat. You two will be able to do the _do_ , but the rest of our engines will be revved and wanting, and no thank you. I love Steve, but I'm not willing to risk having Tony and Clint crash our getaway. Besides, everyone needs a little space every now and then from their significant other."

"Ditto," Natasha smirks. "I adore Clint, but I _need_ time with the ladies."

"Amen," Pepper sighs in agreement.

The girls trudge up the steps to the two story farmhouse, they dropping off their bags just inside the front door. Everyone makes a beeline for the kitchen and while the two hungover women plop down at the table, Pepper starts the coffee and Natasha starts breakfast.

Jane and Darcy are grumbling pathetically until Natasha takes pity on them, the redhead getting to work on pulling a bottle of Vodka out of the freezer and a jug of Orange Juice from the fridge. Moments later she places two Screwdrivers in the center of the table.

"Drink up, ladies. No point in being miserable. This is only the start of our weekend."

* * *

The four women spend the weekend relaxing. They drink, they sunbathe, they cook recipes they've found that has piqued their interest weeks prior and they gossip (they can gossip at the Tower, but their significant others are always butting in and twisting the gossip for their own twisted pleasure. ~cough~Tony&Clint~cough~).

The monthly get-away had jokingly been Darcy's idea after one too many butt-ins from Clint and Tony when she and the other ladies had been having a relaxing night in the penthouse, and Pepper ran with the idea. She had initially suggested to taking the ladies to a Spa on Tony's dime, but Darcy didn't like the idea that the men would know exactly where they were at and could crash at any particular time. Nat then came up with the idea of Clint's farm since it was secure, suggesting that Clint had a caretaker and rarely went out there himself unless he needed time off. And since Nat was Nat and Pepper was Pepper, it was easy to pay off the caretaker to keep Clint in the dark about his lady and her friends using his house for one weekend every month.

"So you know the drill, ladies," Darcy says, placing several glasses of margaritas in the middle of the kitchen table. "Juiciest gossip or most entertaining thing that's happened this passed month. And go!"

Darcy plops down in her chair and grabs up her glass. Taking a hearty sip of her drink, she glances at the others and waits to hear whatever they have to say.

"Well, since everyone is now in the know about Phil still being alive.." Pepper pauses just long enough to huff a laugh at Natasha's twitching eye (the reveal of Coulson's not-really death caused so much drama), "you'll all be glad to know that I've been in contact with Agent Johnson and she tells me that Phil and Agent May have officially become an item."

"It's about time," Natasha mumbles at the same time Darcy cackles, "Get it, iPod Thief."

"I have some good video footage of Clint falling out of a vent," Jane says, laughing as she recalls the day it happened.

"He kept eavesdropping, so I booby trapped the vent outside my lab with the help of Bruce and Tony. They gave me some tiny speakers that packed a punch and the next time he tried to spy, he got an earful of fog horns. I thought people's arms only windmilled on TV."

Pepper giggles into her drink and Natasha smirks.

"Serves him right." Natasha takes a sip of her own margarita before carefully setting the glass back down. "Bruce and Betty are talking once more," she casually says.

Darcy chokes on her drink, Jane giggling as she claps her friend on the back a few times. "WHAT?!" She finally manages to semi-shout once her airway is clear. "Since when?!"

"Since a certain little perky lab assistant wouldn't stop bugging him and he realized he would never be truly happy if he kept pushing people away."

"Oh." Darcy immediately deflates. "Good. I was wondering if he was paying attention when I kept shoving her contact information under his nose. She really did miss him."

Pepper nods. "They really are good together. At least, that's what I gathered from Tony's snooping. I hope this time it lasts."

"Same," Jane agrees.

Everyone looks to Darcy and the brunette in question feigns complete innocence and nonchalance. "What?"

"Don't give us that." Natasha narrows her eyes at the younger girl. "You always have the juiciest piece of gossip because of your connections to Fury, so spill. What has our favorite ex-Director been whispering in your ear?"

Darcy laughs. "I can't help it if Nicholas adores me. He's one surly man, but hook-up his right hand with the lady of her dreams so she's getting laid on the down low and that man is instantly your best friend."

Natasha slowly grins. "Maria and Sharon? Finally."

"Right?" Darcy chuckles. "Anyway, Nick's been pretty tight-lipped this month, but I did hear some other things."

"Do tell." Pepper leans forward, her elbow resting atop the table and her chin resting on her fist as she smiles in anticipation.

"Well.. as Jane knows, the Bifrost has been pretty active as of late and we all know Thor's been on-Earth for the last several months. It's been brought to my attention that SHIELD doesn't like to share, as we all know, so they wanted their own liaison to our beloved Asgard."

"Yeah? Who'd they get?" Natasha wonders.

"Apparently Lady Sif has been making drop-ins and _apparently_ a mere mortal has caught the bad ass warrior lady's heart."

"No way!" Jane squeals.

"Yes way. SHIELD's very own Cameron Klein. I've heard he's kind of geeky and stammers way too much when in Sif's presence."

Natasha hums as she recalls the particular agent. "He's a good guy. Loyal to Cap, at least," she shrugs. "He refused to launch the Helicarriers even when Rumlow had a gun to his head."

"Then I like him all the more," Darcy says. "Hopefully Sif doesn't eat him alive."

The ladies all laugh and moments later, Pepper's phone starts to ring. The woman in question groans, she standing and walking over to the counter where her phone lays. Then glancing at the screen, she sighs. "Reality calls, ladies," she says while showing them her screen where Tony's picture lights up the surface. "Time to head home."

Darcy and Jane boo, the both of them furiously sipping the rest of their margaritas while Natasha stands to empty our her glass since she is piloting the quinjet. As Pepper takes Tony's call in another room, Natasha starts cleaning up their mess in the kitchen.

Jane jumps up and rushes to the blender, she gathering what she needs for another pitcher of the good slush. "What?" She shrugs at Natasha as the redhead smirks at her. "When I said we needed to tone down the alcohol, I didn't actually mean it."

"Of course you didn't. Are you sure this is not the margarita talking right now?"

Darcy hip checks the redhead by the sink. "Stuff it, spiderling. If Janie wishes to get sloshed on the way home, Janie will get sloshed on the way home. I need more blackmail material and I want to see what drunk!Jane antics I can catch her performing mid-air."

"You're lucky I adore the two of you." Darcy beams at Natasha's words and then laughs at what she says next. "Make sure to send me copies of whatever you catch. I love drunk Jane."


End file.
